She said, 'Don't make others suffer'
by Kakyuu Kinmoku
Summary: Tom Riddles Schulzeit ist so düster wie er selbst. Sein Aufstieg scheint unaufhaltsam, denn nur eins gibt es, was ihn bremst. Ein Mädchen, dass nicht locker lassen will. Wie bringt man nun die Wahrheit zum schweigen?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Alle H.P Chars gehören der Rowling, der Titel gehört Hideaki Anno. Dies hier ist der Auftakt zu einer Serie, die sich komplett mit den Todessern befasst. Angefangen mit Tom Riddle in seiner Schulzeit. Ähnlich wie meine Malfoy Saga, nur eben mit einem anderen Fokus. Sie wird in den Canon eingefügt und ich versuche nur, die Geschehnisse, die uns nicht bekannt sind, auszuarbeiten, werde jedoch nichts am bestehenden Universum verändern. Slash gibt es nur angedeutet und sicherlich nicht in Bezug auf Voldemort selbst. Die Lyrics gehören Samsas Traum. _

..::~::..

She said, 'Don't make others suffer for your personal hatred.'

..::~::..

_Katharsis, meine Rettung ! Katharsis: aber wie !  
>Alle Uhren ticken schneller, meine Stimme, sie wird heller,<br>Ich fasse mir ein Herz, ich schöpfe Mut, den hatt´ ich nie,  
>Ich erkenne mich selbst, in mir erkenn´ ich sie... <em>

..::~::..

Am Mittagstisch der Slytherins war es so laut, wie seit Tagen nicht mehr. Die Sechstklässler waren aufgescheucht wie eh und je, seitdem Professor Dippet den bevorstehenden Ball angekündigt hatte. Torronia Bellamy und Aurelie Lestrange waren der Grund für die allgemeine Heiterkeit, denn beiden war es bisher nicht gelungen, einen Tanzpartner aufzutreiben, was ihre Freundinnen lautstark kommentieren mussten.

Dabei war weder das eine Mädchen, noch das andere besonders hässlich. Torronia war groß und schlank, mit dunkelbraunen Locken und dunklen Augen, sie hatte eine schmale Nase und volle Lippen, die aber ständig zu einem Schmollmund verzogen waren, während Aurelie blond und klein war, aber schon viel fraulicher wirkte als Torronia.

„Du bist zu wählerisch", erklärte gerade Agatha Avery.

„Besser als mit dem Erstbesten zu gehen", erwiderte Torronia hochnäsig.

So ganz hatte niemand es Agatha verziehen, dass sie mit dem zweitbestaussehendsten Jungen des Jahrgangs ausging, Michael Sordino, ein Gryffindor, war das begehrte Objekt und Agatha hatte ihn zuerst gefragt. Und das, obwohl er ein Gryffindor war.

„Wir wissen doch alle, dass dein Traummann 'nein' gesagt hat", konterte Agatha verärgert. „Und Aurelie traut sich nicht einmal zu fragen."

„Ich frage, wen ich will und wann ich will", knurrte Aurelie und stocherte in ihrem Auflauf herum.

Schon den ganzen Tag war sie ungewöhnlich still gewesen.

Torronia wusste warum, nicht sie war abgewiesen worden, sondern Aurelie, die hatte versucht mit Gereon Nott auszugehen und war innerhalb von einer Minute gescheitert.

Und Torronia war nicht scharf darauf, das gleiche zu erleben, so hatte sie Tom Riddle nicht einmal gefragt. Sowieso war das eine abstruse Idee, denn ganz sicher hätten die anderen Mädchen sie zerfleischt, wenn sie es auch nur versuchte. Er war nicht umsonst der Schwarm aller weiblichen Slytherins und auch sicher einiger anderer Mädchen. Dennoch hatte sie sich vorgenommen, heute Abend zu fragen. Sie war immerhin mit ihm für ihr Projekt in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste verabredet, das war doch eine perfekte Gelegenheit. Das sagte sie sich, seitdem sie von dem Ball wusste, doch bisher hatte sie keine der Gelegenheiten genutzt.

Und überhaupt, es ging hier um Tom Riddle, sie bezweifelte manchmal, dass er sich überhaupt für irgendetwas interessierte, was ihn nicht vorwärts brachte. Tom war ehrgeizig, das merkte sogar ein blinder Squib. Wenn sie mit ihm an ihrem Projekt arbeitete, konnte es gut vorkommen, dass er ihr sämtliche Arbeit wegnahm und den Rest der Zeit schweigend an ihrem Anteil saß. Tom tat nur das, was ihm half. Bereitete Torronia etwas für ihre Arbeit vor, war er beinahe liebenswürdig, war sie zu langsam, ignorierte er sie. Leider half ihr das nicht etwa über ihn hinweg, sondern brachte sie nur dazu, sich besonders um ihn zu bemühen, denn er belohnte sie immer dafür. Nicht in der Form, in der sie es sich wünschte, aber dennoch.

„Und ihr habt alle schon jemanden?", fragte Torronia verärgert.

Ihre Freundinnen nickten.

„Wer geht wohl mit Tom aus?", fragte Tamara Flint verträumt.

„Hoffentlich niemand!", grollte Agatha.

Jedermann wusste, dass sie in den Schülersprecher verliebt war, umso übler nahmen ihr alle das Date mit Michael.

„Vielleicht frage ich ihn", sinnierte Aurelie und zog mit ihren Fingern gedankenverloren Kreise über das alte Holz des Tischs.

„Er sagt sowieso nein", erklärte Torronia giftig.

Agatha spähte umher, in der Hoffnung, Tom irgendwo zu erblicken, doch der großgewachsene Slytherin war nirgendwo zu sehen.

„Es ist lächerlich", sagte Aurelie schnippisch. „Er hat noch nie einem Mädchen hier Avancen gemacht, also wird er es auch bei dir nicht tun, finde dich damit ab, Agatha. Und du auch, Torronia..."

Erschrocken nahm Torronia einen großen Schluck Kürbissaft und verbarg ihr Gesicht hinter dem großen Kelch.

„Brauchst gar nicht so unschuldig zu tun, wir wissen alle, wieso du mit Tom dein Projekt machst."

„Das wurde gelost", erwiderte Torronia.

„Natürlich. Du würdest ja nie mogeln, nicht wahr?", antwortete Agatha spitz.

Torronia sagte gar nichts mehr, denn Agatha hatte recht. Sie hatte gemogelt.

..::~::..

Tom begrüßte sie an diesem Abend ziemlich kühl, er wirkte angespannt und gehetzt. Torronia, die mittlerweile mit seinen Launen vertraut war, begann einfach stumm mit ihrer Arbeit. Wenigstens hatte Toms allgemeine Beliebtheit auch etwas Gutes: Sie durften im leeren Kerker arbeiten, Tom hatte Professor Slughorn um den Finger gewickelt.

Nachdem sie eine Weile lang schweigend nebeneinanderher gearbeitet hatten, räusperte sich Torronia. Jetzt oder nie!

Tom sah von seinem Pergament auf, die dunklen Augen unbewegt und unnahbar.

„Was denn?", fragte er kühl.

„Ich habe mich gefragt...", begann Torronia, doch dann wusste sie nicht wie sie den Satz beenden sollte.

Er sah sie immer noch an, jetzt fordernd. Tom hasste es, zu warten.

„Hast du schon jemanden für den Ball?", nuschelte sie.

„Nein", erwiderte er bedächtig.

Er schien zu überlegen.

„Ich sollte wohl jemanden haben, ich bin Schülersprecher."

Erleichtert lächelte Torronia. Der erste Schritt war gemacht.

„Du könntest doch mit mir... also wenn du willst", fuhr sie schnell fort, bevor sie der Mut verließ.

„Ich überlege es mir", entgegnete er schlicht.

Das war nun gar nicht das, was Torronia hatte hören wollen, so schwieg sie nur gekränkt und korrigierte einen ihrer Notizzettel.

„Erzähl mir etwas von dir", forderte sie Tom auf.

Es klang nicht unfreundlich, aber irgendwie mechanisch.

„Was möchtest du denn wissen?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Irgendwas halt. Bist du Reinblütig?"

„Ja", antwortete Torronia erstaunt.

Über sein Gesicht huschte so etwas wie ein Lächeln.

„Das ist gut", sagte er, mehr zu sich selber.

„Ist das nicht... egal?", wagte Torronia vorsichtig zu fragen.

Sie war zwar Reinblüterin, aber nicht _so _eine. War das nicht vollkommen egal? Ihre Eltern jedenfalls machten sich nichts daraus und sie tat es auch nicht.

„Nein, ist es nicht", antwortete Tom nachdenklich.

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„So etwas ist doch wichtig", sinnierte er. „Es ist wie eine Visitenkarte."

„Ist es das?"

„Ja", bekräftigte er. „Wie eine besonders Gute..."

„Hm...", machte Torronia.

Von diesem Standpunkt hatte sie das noch nie betrachtet. Natürlich legten einige Slytherins da besonderen Wert drauf, aber Torronia war mit diesen Leuten nie angeeckt.

„Ist das wichtig, um auf einen Ball zu gehen?", hakte sie nach.

„Vielleicht", war Toms mysteriöse Antwort.

Darauf wusste sie nichts mehr zu erwidern und sie begann von neuem damit, ihre Notizen fein säuberlich auf ein weiteres Pergament zu übertragen.

Eine Weile arbeiteten sie schweigend nebeneinander her, dann sagte Tom: „Ich denke, ich sollte mit dir zum Ball gehen. Es wäre doch... angebracht, oder?"

Erschrocken hielt Torronia die Luft an.

„Ernsthaft?"

„Scherze liegen mir nicht", erklärte Tom knapp.

„Oh... hm... gerne", erwiderte sie mit einem Anflug von Röte auf den Wangen.

„Kannst du tanzen?", fragte Tom.

„Ein bisschen", gestand sie lächelnd.

Zum Glück wusste er nicht, dass sie in jeder freien Minute mit Aurelie Walzer tanzen übte.

Er nickte.

„Gut."

Eigentlich hätte Torronia vor Glück überwältigt sein sollen, doch Toms kühle Art bremste sie. Jedes Mädchen hätte sich vor Freude kaum halten können, doch sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie hiermit wirklich einen Sieg errungen hatte, oder eben nur gerade zufällig Toms Laufbahn begleitete. Gerade jetzt fiel ihr ein, dass Tom niemals etwas tat, von dem er sich nichts versprach.

..::~::..


	2. Chapter 2

Mehr als zwei Stunden hatte Torronia im Badezimmer verbracht, sehr zum Ärger ihrer Zimmergenossinnen und zufrieden war sie immer noch nicht. Ihre Locken waren zu lockig, ihr Gesicht zu schmal und sie war der festen Überzeugung, dass ihr blaues Kleid sie einfach dick machte. Wie eine dicke Kugel auf Beinen, dachte sie. Sie hatte sich sogar ein wenig geschminkt, mochten die anderen auch spotten, aber jetzt gefiel es ihr überhaupt nicht mehr. Wieso lief heute Abend auch nur alles so schief?

Wie demütigend. Jeder würde über sie lachen. Als sie sich schließlich heraus traute, die Locken ein wenig geglättet, die Schminke wieder abgewischt, waren ihre Freundinnen schon fort. Hastig sammelte Torronia ihren Krempel zusammen und stürmte die Treppe hinab in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Abrupt kam sie zum stehen.

Auf dem grünen Ledersofa räkelte sich Tom Riddle, als habe er alle Zeit der Welt. Dennoch tadelte er sie.

„Du bist spät."

„Ich weiß", stammelte sie. Ging's noch etwas blöder? „Entschuldige bitte."

Er zuckte leichthin mit den Achseln.

„Ich hoffe du hast tanzen geübt", sagte er mit einem kühlen Lächeln.

Wusste er von ihren hoffnungslosen Bemühungen mit Aurelie? Hoffentlich nicht!

Statt sie jedoch weiter zu kritisieren, reichte er ihr die Hand und stand schließlich auf. Glücklich, dass er keine weiteren unangenehmen Fragen mehr stellte, lächelte Torronia und ergriff die ausgestreckte Hand.

_Warum sagte er denn jetzt nicht zur Abwechslung mal etwas Nettes_, schoss es ihr ziemlich unpassend durch den Kopf.

Als habe er ihre Gedanken gelesen, sagte Tom: „Dein Kleid steht dir."

Torronia errötete, war jedoch unfähig, ihm eine Antwort zu geben. So liefen sie eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her, bis sie die große Halle erreichten.

Siedend heiß fiel Torronia ein, dass sie ihren Freundinnen überhaupt nicht gesagt hatte, mit wem sie zum Ball gehen würde. Bestimmt würden sie jetzt alle tuscheln, jeder wollte mit Tom ausgehen.

Tom schien davon überhaupt nichts bemerkt zu haben, zumindest hatte er es mit keinem Wort ihr gegenüber erwähnt, dabei wusste Torronia genau, dass mindestens drei Mädchen nach ihr noch gefragt hatten. Ob ihm das schmeichelte?

Ungerührt stieß er die Torflügel auf, dennoch registrierte Torronia dankbar, dass der Griff seiner Hand für einen Moment nur ein wenig stärker wurde.

Die Musik schlug ihnen aus der Halle entgegen und das Licht von tausend Kerzen hüllte sie ein. Es war so hell, dass Torronia einen Moment die Augen schließen musste. Stimmgewirr drang auf sie ein. Überall standen Schüler in Grüppchen zusammen, manche hielten fein gearbeitete Sektgläser in den Händen und warteten darauf, dass der Ball formell eröffnet wurde. Sie registrierte ebenfalls, dass einige Mädchen sie regelrecht anstarrten. Nun, das war wohl der Preis, wenn man Tom Riddle zum Tanzpartner haben wollte. Dennoch machte es ihr viel weniger aus, als sie angenommen hatte.

„Es ist hübsch hier", sagte sie schlicht.

Tom wiegte den Kopf, als wäre er sich dessen nicht so sicher, doch er antwortete nicht.

Sie waren an einem etwas abgelegenen Tisch zum stehen gekommen, als Professor Dippet, in seinem besten Festtagsumhang, sich erhob und sich nach allen Seiten verbeugte. Torronia hatte keine Ahnung, ob er etwas sagte, sie stand zu weit weg, um es zu hören und der Schulleiter hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, seine Stimme magisch zu verstärken. Sie musste lachen, als er die ältliche Muggelkundelehrerin, Professor Cecil, zum Tanz aufforderte.

Tom, an ihrer Seite, verneigte sich nun ebenfalls leicht vor ihr, aber ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, was die Geste eindeutig ein wenig ironisch erscheinen ließ.

„Darf ich bitten?"

„Was würdest du jetzt tun, wenn ich nein sage?", neckte sie ihn mit einem Lächeln.

„Deine Tischnachbarin fragen", erwiderte er ungerührt.

Schnell ergriff sie seine Hand, bevor er es tatsächlich tat.

Sein Blick war nun eindeutig spöttisch, als wolle er sagen: na also.

Professor Dippet, der hervor getreten war, gab dem Orchester einen Wink und die Musik setzte ein. Torronia hätte beinahe vor Erleichterung geseufzt. Ein klassischer Walzer. Und kein schwieriger dazu. Der Blumenwalzer. Wie oft hatten Aurelie und sie ihn zusammen getanzt?

Toms Hand ruhte sanft auf ihrer Hüfte und er führte sie sicher.

„Hast du geübt?", versuchte sie es noch einmal ihn zu necken.

„Natürlich", flüsterte er zurück.

Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung.

„Warum?"

„Warum nicht?"

Torronia ließ ihren Blick einen Augenblick abschweifen. Um sie herum tanzten nur wenige Paare, die Quidditchkapitäne und die Lehrer. Trotzdem senkte sie ihre Stimme.

„Wegen mir?"

„Unsinn. Wie sähe es wohl aus, wenn der Schulsprecher schlecht tanzen würde und das beim Eröffnungstanz."

Torronia schluckte die Antwort hinunter, die ihr auf der Zunge lag. Offenbar war sein Pensum an Artigkeiten schon vollkommen erschöpft.

Sie vollführten eine Drehung. Tom schien zu überlegen.

„Wenn es dir besser gefällt: Auch wegen dir."

Sie lächelte scheu.

„Das tut es."

„Dann ist es ja gut", antwortete er knapp.

Als die Musik schließlich endete, fühlte Torronia mit bedauern, wie Toms Hände sich von ihr lösten. Wie gerne hätte sie die ganze Nacht mit ihm getanzt. Offenbar hatte er jedoch andere Pläne.

„Möchtest du nicht mehr tanzen?", fragte sie leise.

Applaus für die Kapitäne und die Schulsprecher erklang.

„Vielleicht später", antwortete Tom über den Lärm hinweg.

Zielstrebig steuerte er einen Tisch in einer der hinteren Ecken an. Natürlich, sein Gefolge, wie manche spöttisch sagten. Dan Zabini, Caesar Dolohow, Archibald Crabbe und wie sie alle hießen. Grobschlächtige, düstere Gestalten allesamt.

„Du kannst mich begleiten", rief er ihr über die Schulter zu.

Das ließ sich Torronia nicht zweimal sagen, auch wenn sie sich vor diesen Jungs ein wenig fürchtete. Schließlich hatte sie mit eigenen Augen gesehen, was sie Tony Dawlish angetan hatten, einem Hufflepuff, der es gewagt hatte, sie frech anzuschauen. Tony lag immer noch im Krankenflügel und Toms Bande hatte eine erbitterte Schimpftirade von Professor Dippet über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Sie waren, sozusagen, nun auf Bewährung, doch Torronia bezweifelte, dass das irgendeinen Effekt auf diese Jungs hatte. Vielleicht musste sie sich jedoch, als Begleitung ihres Anführers, keine Sorgen darum machen. Seltsamerweise war Tom niemals dabei, wenn die anderen sich daneben benahmen, als wolle er eigentlich überhaupt nichts damit zu tun haben.

Sie lächelte und grüßte die Jungs mit einem Nicken, dann setzte sie sich an Toms Seite, der bereits überschwänglich begrüßt wurde.

Bereits nach fünf Minuten ging es recht heftig zur Sache, Dan Zabini war es nicht gelungen, eine Tanzpartnerin aufzutreiben, was seinen Kollegen allerhand Anlass zu derben Scherzen gab. Tom schien das ganze nicht zu berühren, er schwieg und trank einen Schluck Butterbier, dass ihm natürlich einer seiner Freunde besorgt hatte.

Er ist ganz und gar seltsam, dachte Torronia bei sich.

„Du musst auch mit deiner Partnerin tanzen, sonst hat das keinen Sinn", stichelte Archibald.

Auch diese Worte schienen, wie auf magische Weise, von Tom abzuprallen. Er hob lediglich eine Augenbraue und sah Archibald spöttisch an.

„Ich tanze wenn mir danach ist. Das weiß sie auch. Nicht wahr, Torronia?"

„Oh,... äh... ja", antwortete Torronia hastig, aufgrund der überraschenden Ansprache.

Auf der Tanzfläche tummelten sich jedenfalls nun ein paar mehr Paare und Torronia hätte gerne noch ein wenig getanzt. Wehmütig sah sie hinüber. Ach, warum hatte sie sich nicht in jemanden normales verlieben können? Jemanden, der weniger unergründlich als Tom Riddle war?

Toms Freunde jedenfalls schien das zu genügen, denn sie waren vollauf mit sich selbst beschäftigt und schwelgten in ihren Erinnerungen, an ihr Attentat auf Tony.

Angewidert wandte sich Torronia ein wenig vom Tisch ab. Der arme Tony würde einige tiefe Narben behalten, nach diesem dämlichen „Scherz". Daran gab es nichts, wofür man sich beglückwünschen musste.

„Das Schlammblut wird sich demnächst zweimal überlegen, zu wem es frech wird", tönte gerade Caesar.

Zum kotzen, dachte Torronia.

„Tom, könnten wir bitte tanzen?", sagte sie leise, nur für seine Ohren bestimmt.

Er schien zu überlegen. Mit einem abschätzigen Blick auf seine Freunde nickte er schließlich. Erleichtert atmete Torronia auf. Hätte sie noch fünf Minuten am selben Tisch mit diesen Idioten sitzen müssen, wäre sie regelrecht ausgerastet.

Tom nahm sie beim Arm und bewegte sich langsam Richtung Tanzfläche.

„Danke", wisperte sie ihm ins Ohr.

„Wofür?"

„Dafür, dass du mich von diesen Kerlen weggeholt hast. Ich mag ihre Art nicht. Sie ergötzen sich am Leid anderer."

Bedächtig nahmen sie Aufstellung zum nächsten Tanz.

„Vielleicht war das keine Rettung", gab er zu bedenken. „Es könnte auch unangenehmer werden."

Torronia war sich nicht sicher, wie das gemeint war.


	3. Chapter 3

Eine Weile vergaß sie Toms Merkwürdigkeit, denn sie musste sich auf die Tanzschritte konzentrieren, was ihr nicht so leicht fiel und außerdem war da immer noch die Seite in ihr, die ziemlich hemmungslos in Tom Riddle verliebt war.

Mit der Zeit leerte sich die Tanzfläche. Torronia sah einige Pärchen Hand in Hand verschwinden, sogar ihre Zimmergenossin Agatha. Nun, davon hatte sie sich sowieso schon verabschiedet, Tom würde nicht mit ihr allein sein wollen. Überhaupt hatte sie sich selten so wohl und gleichzeitig auch so unwohl in ihrer Haut gefühlt. Als die Musik diesmal aufhörte zu spielen, ließ sie einfach seine Hand los und sah ihn an.

„Was ist?", fragte er leise.

„Ich möchte nicht mehr", antwortete sie ehrlich.

Tom sah sie prüfend an.

„Sollte ich mit dir in den Rosengarten gehen? So wie die anderen auch?"

Die Frage schien er nicht einmal ihr selber gestellt zu haben, es klang mehr als spräche er zu sich selber.

„Ich möchte das nicht", sagte sie, mit allem Hochmut, den sie zur Verfügung hatte.

Sie hatte schon verstanden, dass er das nicht wollte, vielen Dank auch. Das beste wäre es, sich jetzt anstandslos zu Trennen und ins Bett zu gehen. Dann konnte niemand darüber lästern, dass ihr Date ein Fiasko gewesen war und Tom hätte ebenfalls das gehabt was er wollte: Eine Partnerin zum tanzen. Und mehr nicht.

„Komm mit", sagte er dann ganz abrupt und zog sie augenblicklich hinter sich her.

„Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Ich muss das nicht haben."

Er lachte als Antwort.

„Aber vielleicht muss ich das."

Torronia schwieg verstockt und ließ sich von ihm durch die Gänge leiten. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo er hinwollte, warum folgte sie ihm überhaupt? Er war grob und überhaupt nicht freundlich, wenn auch nicht unfreundlich. Aber ihm fehlte einfach eine Art von Gefühl, die Torronia dennoch hatte. Was es war, konnte sie nicht sagen.

Sie blieb stehen und löste seine Hand sachte von ihrem Arm.

„Ich möchte nirgendwo hin. Ich möchte in mein Bett."

„Möchtest du nicht. Du und deine Mädels, ihr sprecht doch von nichts anderem als dem hier", dabei machte er eine seltsame Geste, die seine Umgebung mit einschloss. „Wie es eben ist, wenn ihr mit einem Jungen alleine seid."

Torronia schluckte. Wer hatte ihm das gesagt? Tatsächlich gab es, seitdem der Ball angekündigt war, kein anderes Thema mehr im Slytherinkerker, doch sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass Tom so genau informiert war, weil er doch sonst immer so merkwürdig abwesend war.

Abrupt ergriff er ihre Hand.

„Tom, du tust mir weh", rief sie erschrocken und versuchte ihre Hand aus seinem eisernen Griff zu befreien, vergebens.

„Du meinst, du willst das wirklich nicht?", fragte er erneut.

Torronia nickte hastig und er löste auch endlich seinen Griff. Verärgert rieb sie sich das Handgelenk.

Tom jedoch lächelte.

„Bravo."

„Was?"

„Ich habe dir Applaus gezollt. Ich mag solche Mädchen nicht."

„Und das musst du mir auf _diese_ Art sagen?", grollte sie.

Nun war Torronia ernstlich böse auf ihn. Wenn er wissen wollte, was für ein Mädchen sie war, warum fragte er nicht, wie jeder normale Mensch auch?

„Das hat wehgetan, Tom", sagte sie leise und strich sich noch einmal über das Handgelenk.

„Unsinn", machte er, doch tatsächlich wich er ihrem Blick nun aus.

Torronia reichte es jedoch vollends.

„Wenn du das nächste mal wissen willst, wie ich bin, dann schau mich gefälligst an, statt mir wehzutun. Mach den Mund auf und frag", tobte sie und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf, eine alberne Angewohnheit, die sie nicht immer unter Kontrolle hatte.

Tom lächelte mit schmalen Lippen.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Gerade eben noch, habe ich gedacht, du wärst vernünftiger, aber das jetzt", er machte ein abfälliges Geräusch, „das klingt wie ein Kind, dass seinen Lutscher nicht bekommen hat."

„Ist es meine Schuld, dass du dich nicht wie jeder andere Junge benehmen kannst?"

„Wirklich, ich glaube ich verschwende meine Zeit. Dann Frag das nächste mal auch einen anderen Jungen."

„Ich gehe ins Bett", schnaubte sie.

Augenblicklich wandte sich Tom zum gehen, jedoch nicht ohne ein süffisantes Lächeln.

„Gute Nacht, Liebste."

..::~::..

Als Torronia am nächsten Morgen erwachte, hätte sie sich am liebsten geohrfeigt. Wieso hatte sie sich nur so dämlich benommen? Sie hatte über seine Freunde geschimpft, einen Kuss verschmäht und ihn angeschrien. Ja, jetzt musste Tom Riddle wahrhaftig in sie verliebt sein. Was war nur in sie gefahren? Ein bisschen küssen war überhaupt nichts schlimmes, warum hatte sie sich dann gewehrt? Warum, warum warum? Tom konnte unsagbar gemein sein, wenn er wollte, das hatte er eindrucksvoll demonstriert. Doch ihr Herz klopfte immer noch wie verrückt, wenn sie an ihn dachte. Wie konnte das sein? Für jeden anderen Kerl wäre es das letzte Date mit ihr gewesen, so viel war sicher. Doch nein, Tom Riddle durfte sie so behandeln, egal was ihr Verstand ihr diktierte. Sie ärgerte sich. Über sich selbst.

Am liebsten hätte sie sich das Kissen über den Kopf gezogen und wäre den ganzen Tag nicht mehr hervor gekommen, doch natürlich waren ihre Zimmergenossinnen bereits wach und begierig darauf, alles über ihr Date zu erfahren.

Agatha kroch schon seit zehn Minuten um ihr Himmelbett herum, in der Hoffnung, dass Torronia endlich aufstand.

„Ich werde dir gar nichts sagen, also hau ab", brummte Torronia unter ihrem Kissen hervor.

„Du warst mit ihm allein, Tamara hat dich gesehen", fuhr Agatha fort, als habe sie nicht zugehört.

„Ja, habe ich", rief Tamara aus der hintersten Ecke.

„Und?", erwiderte Torronia und presste sich das Kissen aufs Gesicht.

So konnte niemand sehen, ob sie rot wurde.

„Das wollen wir doch von dir wissen", schimpfte Agatha.

„Da gibt es gar nichts zu wissen, es ist das selbe passiert, wie bei anderen auch."

Nun, das war nicht gelogen, sicherlich war auch bei anderen Pärchen rein gar nichts geschehen. Nur, um nicht weiter auf Gedeih und Verderb Agathas Fragen ausgeliefert zu sein, zog sich Torronia schließlich missmutig an und verschwand aus dem Schlafsaal.

Im Kerker war es angenehm kühl und niemand schien da zu sein. Na ja, fast niemand. In einem der grünen Ledersessel saß Tom Riddle, er hatte die Beine übereinander gelegt und starrte sie regelrecht an.

„Guten Morgen", sagte sie zaghaft.

„Guten Morgen", erwiderte er.

Dann schwiegen beide.

Torronia wusste gar nicht recht, wo sie auch nur hinsehen sollte, so starrte sie krampfhaft den Teppich unter ihren Füßen an und hoffte, sie würde einfach vom Erdboden verschluckt. Den Gefallen tat ihr jedoch niemand. Als sie den Blick wieder hob lächelte er jedoch. War das ein echtes Lächeln?

„Das braucht dir nicht unangenehm sein",

„Ist es mir aber", antwortete sie ehrlich.

Tom stand auf.

„Braucht es nicht. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich froh bin, dass du nicht so bist. Was du zuletzt gesagt hast, habe ich gar nicht gehört. In Ordnung?"

Torronia nickte, dennoch machte er sie wütend. Sie hatte sich falsch verhalten? Er war grob geworden, aber wie nobel, er hatte ihr verziehen. Und wenn sie ihm sein Benehmen nicht verzieh? Das waren wohl Sachen, mit denen er sich nicht beschäftigen konnte... oder wollte.

„Wenn du möchtest, kannst du mich zum Frühstück begleiten."

Ein jüngeres Slytherinmädchen drängte sich an Torronia vorbei, die immer noch am Treppenabsatz stand, so antwortete sie nicht gleich. Erst als das Mädchen weg war, nickte sie ganz leicht.

Tom erhob sich und ging gemächlichen Schrittes hinüber zur Kerkertür.

„Was ist? Kommst du?"

„Ja", antwortete sie schnell. Als sie jedoch auf dem Flur waren, fügte sie hinzu. „Aber Tom, wirklich. Wenn du das nächste mal wissen willst, wie ich über etwas denke, dann frag mich."

Sein Lächeln wirkte mit einem Mal eine Nuance kühler.

„Ich werde es in Erinnerung behalten."


	4. Chapter 4

Die nächsten Tage kamen Torronia unwirklich vor, als hätte man sie betäubt. Tom hatte sich scheinbar dazu herabgelassen, ihr ein wenig seiner Zeit zu schenken, denn tatsächlich plauderte er gelegentlich mit ihr über dies und das, oder lud sie ein, mit ihm zu lernen. Doch wann immer er versuchte, sie für seine Freunde zu begeistern, dann machte sie sich aus dem Staub.

Nicht, dass Tom das je gesagt hätte, dennoch trafen sie seine Freunde öfters „rein zufällig". Sie setzten sich zu ihnen, wenn es Essen gab, oder sie belagerten Tom, wenn er im Aufenthaltsraum war. Torronia hasste sie mittlerweile glühend. Nicht nur, dass Toms Freunde erst Dawlish in den Krankenflügel befördert hatten, jetzt hatten sie auch noch eine Gryffindor übel verflucht. Dan Zabini drohte deswegen der Schulverweis, da er sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht hatte, die Tat abzustreiten. Torronia dachte insgeheim, er sei zu dumm dazu. Für Toms Gefolge war das ganze jedoch ein toller Witz, vor allem weil die Gryffindor, Emily Zoltan, immer noch im Krankenflügel lag, überzogen von dichtem Fell. Emily hatte lediglich gelacht, als Professor Dumbledore verkündet hatte, das reines Blut einen nicht vor dem Nachsitzen schütze.

Aurelie und Torronia saßen an dem Abend zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum und bastelten an ihrem Astronomieprojekt, das eigentlich schon lange überfällig war. Es gelang Torronia jedoch seit Tagen schon nicht, Merkur dazu zu bringen, die Sonne zu umrunden, die sie mit viel Mühe gebastelt hatten.

„Man sieht dich jetzt öfter mit Tom", sagte Aurelie in die Stille hinein.

Torronia ließ ihren Zauberstab sinken.

„Was?"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden. Geht ihr miteinander?"

„Blödsinn", machte Torronia und gab Merkur einen etwas zu heftigen Schubs.

„Ich bin doch nicht blind. Ich glaube er mag dich", tuschelte Aurelie hemmungslos weiter.

„Ich weiß aber nicht, ob ich ihn mag", erklärte Torronia knapp.

Und das war die Wahrheit. Schwärmerei war etwas anderes. Schwärmen tat man, wenn jemand unerreichbar war. Doch was Tom ihr so von sich zeigte, das verunsicherte sie zu tiefst. Manchmal war er so charmant wie immer und manches mal, da war er ihr unheimlich. Er sagte seltsame Sachen und sein Kopf war bewohnt von merkwürdigen Ideen. Eigentlich hätte sie sich glücklich schätzen sollen, dass er ihr solche Dinge anvertraute, aber sobald er sie aussprach, schienen sie in ihrem eigenen Kopf zum Leben zu erwachen und verursachten ihr Angst.

„Warum sorgst du dich um ein Schlammblut?", hatte er gestern abfällig gesagt, als sie über Emily gesprochen hatten. Und ein anderes Mal sagte er, dass Schlammblüter „abfärben könnten" und er ihr daher riet, sich nur, sofern überhaupt notwendig, wenn nötig mit ihnen abzugeben.

Solche Dinge sagte er niemals zu seinen Freunden, Torronia hörte es jedenfalls nie und er sagte es auch zu niemand anderem. Nur zu ihr. Warum war das so? Und dann dieser seltsame Gesichtsausdruck, als könne er kaum glauben, was er da selber gesagt hatte. Dabei war sie sich sicher, dass diese Kommentare ganz gezielt gewählt waren.

„Du träumst wirklich mit offenen Augen", holte Aurelie sie auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.

„Nein", entgegnete Torronia immer noch abwesend. „Ich habe nur über etwas nachgedacht. Und damit das klar ist, ich gehe nicht mit Tom."

„Solltest du aber", erwiderte Aurelie.

„Wenn du selber einen Freund hast, dann darfst du so reden", versuchte Torronia von sich abzulenken.

„Vielleicht habe ich ja einen?"

„Ach und wen?"

Bevor Torronia erfuhr, woher Aurelie plötzlich einen Freund hatte, polterte jedoch das Slytherinquidditchteam in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Schlammbespritzt, laut, wie eine Hunnenhorde und vermutlich betrunken, denn einige schwenkten Butterbierflaschen in der Hand.

Ein knapper Blick sagte ihr, dass Tom unter ihnen war, auch wenn er selber nicht spielte, war er doch mit den meisten Quidditchsspielern befreundet.

Aurelie schien für heute genug an ihrem Projekt gearbeitet zu haben, denn sie packte das Merkurmodel plötzlich sehr hastig in eine Kiste und beäugte neugierig die Quidditchspieler. Vielleicht war ihr mysteriöser Verehrer in der Mannschaft, überlegte Torronia.

Mit erstaunen sah sie, dass Tom zu ihr hinüber kam und sich irgendwie ein bisschen übertrieben auf die Sofalehne stützte. Hatte er etwa auch getrunken? Das passte überhaupt nicht zu ihm.

„Guten Abend", sagte er mit seiner wohlklingenden Stimme.

„Ich geh dann mal", rief Aurelie schnell und verschwand augenblicklich in Richtung Schlafsaal.

Da saß Torronia schon wieder allein mit Tom, mehr oder minder jedenfalls und fühlte sich irgendwie unbehaglich, denn sie wusste nie, was sie zu ihm sagen sollte. Alles was sie sagte schien in seinen Ohren dumm oder langweilig zu sein, denn er lachte nie über ihre Scherze und oft ging er auf das Gesagte gar nicht ein. Ein Mensch, der ihn wohl weniger gern gehabt hätte, hätte geschlussfolgert, dass Tom einfach nur sehr egoistisch war, doch das lag Torronia, trotz ihrer Bedenken, immer noch fern.

Sie erwiderte seinen Gruß und sah ihn prüfend an. Irgendetwas war anders als sonst, aber sie konnte nicht mit dem Finger darauf deuten.

Seine Quidditchkumpanen machten Lärm wie eine ganze Affenbande. So belauschte sie wenigstens niemand und es war Torronia nur recht, sie stellte sich immer so dämlich an, wenn sie mit ihm sprach.

„Was gibt es denn?", fragte sie harmlos.

„Ich weiß nicht."

Er schien zu überlegen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich dich auf einen Spaziergang einlade?"

Sag nein, um Himmels Willen, sag nein, rauschte es durch ihren Kopf.

Doch ihr Mund sagte: „In Ordnung. Wohin möchtest du denn?"

Er zuckte vage die Schultern.

„Irgendwohin eben."

Torronia folgte ihm durch den Kerker und fand sich bald im dunklen Flur wieder.

„Sag mal, wir dürfen um die Zeit doch gar nicht mehr draußen sein."

„Das macht nichts. Du bist mit mir zusammen."

Verwirrt folgte Torronia ihm, denn er hatte sich schon in Bewegung gesetzt. Aber schwankend.

„Tom, bist du betrunken?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Was?"

„Ob du betrunken bist."

„Nein..."

Wohin ging er eigentlich? Er steuerte die Treppe an, die hinauf zur großen Halle und den anderen Häusern führte.

„Bist du sicher?"

„Nein..."

Unwillkürlich musste sie lachen.

Er seufzte jedoch.

„Ich verliere niemals die Kontrolle, lass dir das gesagt sein."

„Oh", machte sie prustend. „Natürlich."

Torronia konnte ihn in diesem Moment einfach nicht ernst nehmen. Doch sie fühlte sich ein ganzes Stück wohler in seiner Gegenwart. Tom wirkte nun viel menschlicher, vielleicht weil er zum ersten Mal seine kunstvolle Hülle nicht aufrecht halten konnte.

„Hör auf zu lachen", schnappte er wütend.

Torronia lief vor ihm die Treppe hinauf, konnte aber gar nicht anders, als weiter zu lachen.

„Tut mir leid, aber das ist lustig."

Toms Gesicht verfinsterte sich, auch wenn Torronia das nicht sehen konnte. Sie spürte dennoch seinen stechenden Blick im Rücken.

„Nun schau nicht so böse", sagte sie, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Jeder trinkt mal zu viel. Das ist gar nicht schlimm."

„Ich bin nicht jeder", fauchte er zornig und hielt sie plötzlich an der Schulter fest.

Vorsichtig drehte sich Torronia zu ihm um. Hatte sie es übertrieben? War er ihr jetzt ernsthaft böse? Hoffentlich nicht, gerade hatte sie sich doch noch so gut gefühlt.

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht jeder bist", versuchte sie ihn zu beschwichtigen. „Ich gehe schließlich auch nicht mit jedem zum Ball."

Er schien darüber nachzudenken, denn seine Stirn lag in Falten, das tat er immer, wenn er über etwas nachdachte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie schließlich, als sie das Warten nicht mehr aushielt.

„Das klingt eigentlich ganz gut", sinnierte er.

„Finde ich auch. Wo möchtest du eigentlich hin?"

„Weiß nicht", antwortete er einsilbig.

„Das ist mir mal ein schönes Rendezvous, ich werde aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gezerrt und zu einem Spaziergang ins Nichts eingeladen."

Tom schien tatsächlich einen Augenblick lang überrascht zu sein. Aber nur einen kleinen Augenblick.

„Kann ich nicht ohne Hintergedanken ein Mädchen zu einem Spaziergang mitnehmen?"

„Nein. Nicht um diese Zeit", erklärte sie ernst, aber nur weil sie sich nicht traute, schon wieder zu grinsen. Das hätte ihn sicher nur wieder wütend gemacht. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich momentan beschwingt, wie sie hier so auf den oberen Treppenstufen stand und auf ihn hinunterblickte, was eigentlich sein Part war.

Seine nächsten Worte schien er sorgfältig gewählt zu haben.

„Und wie geht so ein Rendezvous zu Ende?"

Torronias Herz schien zu zerspringen als er das sagte. Sie bekam immer Herzklopfen, wenn sie mit Tom sprach, doch jetzt leistete ihr Herz Doppelschichten.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich denke wohl... man küsst sich", erwiderte sie zaghaft.


End file.
